Cold Biology
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kate and humphrey get to know North and Crystal a little more and find out that they are cold on the inside more than they are on the outside. Plus Kate meets Alice North's Sister


In the middle of summer wolves everywhere are struggling to stay cool but with the United pack thanks to their new icy friends a cool breeze hits them.

North and Crystal were in Kate and Humphrey's den to talk,as they were curious to know more about the Cold Lycans they told them everything their origin how their powers work everything.

Kate was impressed but she wanted to know something else.

"Ok Crystal this may seem a little too dirty to talk about but...what about mating"Kate as nervously Crystal blushed "uh it's the same as yours only with slight differences".

"Like what"humphrey asked "well for starters our cum but we call it Frosting,it is extremely cold I've had normal wolves who mated with one of my wolves come to me and say they feel cold inside,when a male cold lycan bursts inside a normal female wolf the female nearly goes hypothermic,her body temperature drops and she turns blue,she is constantly shivering,she is very slow while walking but thankfully it is non lethal because the girl comes back for more"Crystal giggled.

"What about a normal male wolves"humphrey asked "same deal,you stick your wolfhood in me it will go numb and pale and turn blue but again non lethal no permanent injuries"Crystal said with a smile.

Kate smiled "i want to experience that,sounds like fun" everyone looked at kate oddly "uh kate are you sure it takes 3 hours for the body to heat up again"crystal warned.

"Crystal it's like million degrees outside you'll be doing me a favour"kate said flatly Crystal nodded "alright but it's a package deal you fuck my mate,I'll fuck yours" kate nodded.

"Wait but first let me show you what's it store,honey"Crystal motioned for north to mount her which he did Crystal shuddered a little "whew,as soon as North enters in you you'll feel a cold wave rush through your entire body you'll feel the same way again during the Frosting"Crystal explained.

North thrusted in and out "nothing different here"Crystal mumbled then hummed a little them she looked at kate and humphrey her body rocking rhythmically and smiled then looked forward.

Crystal then she started swaying her head from side to side while humming "I must say I'm suprised you're willing to mate with others present"kate said Crystal sighed "yeah we mated once with north's sister watching,not a moment i cherish".

North started to thrust faster and harder making Crystal moan loudly "ohh sh,kate a little warning north can be a bit of an animal in the den ohh"Crystal moaned kate chuckled "huh funny,so is humphrey" kate glared at humphrey with a look that said "back me up" humphrey cleared his throat "uh yeah I'm super crazy you won't know what hit you"Humphrey said hesently.

North rubbed Crystal's shoulder "read you loud and clear honey"Crystal said "what wrong"kate asked concerned "north is about to unleash it"Crystal moaned then north orgasmed inside Crystal making a rush of cold chills go through her body causing her moan shakily.

Crystal panted "whoo" then north pulled out of Crystal and some of the Frosting got on the den floor kate noticed that it was both blue and white then it quickly froze.

Kate and humphrey stared at the frozen semen "oh shit"humphrey said in shock.

"Still wanna do it kate i won't blame you if you change your mind"Crystal said standing up kate smiled with confidence "no if i can take 44 Alpha male wolfhoods in one night i can take a frozen wolfhood" although all Crystal heard was 44 alpha male wolfhoods.

"You had sex with 44 alpha male wolves"crystal asked stunned kate hung her head "yeah..it..it was mating season,i was so horny i had my entire pack have an orgy...suprised I'm not pregnant again"

"Huh,well anyway you heard the lady north give her frozen hell"Crystal encouraged slapping north on the butt.

North went behind kate who presented herself to north.

North inserted his wolf inside kate making her shiver "oooooohh shit"kate moaned shakily Crystal could withstand it much better than kate can because of her physiology. Kate's ass felt like she was sitting on ice.

North thrusted causing kate to moan loudly.

"Just to be clear:we do not tell our pups about this,the last thing i need is zero thinking he's getting siblings...he likes being the only pup"Crystal said "yeah and 4 pups are enough and one of them isn't even ours"humphrey said.

North continued humping kate her body temperature dropping lower with each impact kate could feel it.

"Ooohh y..yy.. "kate moaned shakily as she exhaled her breath became visible.

North went faster and harder until he orgasmed a gigantic wave of chills rushed through Kate's body as she felt every muscle in her body go numb her fur started to turn a very light shade of blue kate breathed shakily as she shivered and north pulled out and gently layed her on the ground "sh..sh..sh..shhhit"kate shivered Crystal ran over to kate worried "oh no kate" then kate stood up shivering with a smile "that was cool,pun intended" they all laughed then a white furred female who looked alot like claws came in "North are you in here" then she stopped to look at the picture in front of her she gazed at kate then at North her eyes darted left and right "were you two mating without my supervision"she frowned at North and Crystal but everyone could tell it was lighthearted Crystal groaned "yes Alice me and north mated,we are very naughty wolves" Alice scoffed "naughty is an understatement" alice then looked at humphrey and kate "and i see you've planned a foursome without me,north I'll strangle you for this"alice said walking towards north who backed away.

"Crystal who is this very intimidating wolf"humphrey asked a little nervously "this is Alice,North's sister and a giant pain in the ass"Crystal said annoyed alice had north cornered against the wall their noses touching then alice heard what what Crystal said and turned her head towards Crystal "so says the girl who stole my brothers heart" "you introduced us to each other"Crystal said flatly "and i regret that decision,mating without me being there,who do you think you are north"alice asked pretending to be angry pressing her nose back on north bending it up.

"Ok alice we let you watch that one time to shut you up it wasn't going to be an all the time thing" Alice glared at North and smirked "and to think i was gonna jump in" Crystal eye's widened "what"she exclamed "nothing,now who are these two"alices asked looking at humphrey and kate "we are the retired pack leaders of the western pack I'm humphrey that's my mate kate" kate waved shakily Alice raised an eyebrow "hmmm,cute couple,why was my brother's popsicle in you"Alice asked "heh i wanted to know what mating with a cold Lycan felt like,not bad at all"kate chuckled.

"Me and humphrey was about to take our turn until you showed up"Crystal said annoyed alice laughed "oh sweetie you don't want Crystal her ass is too small,try mines it's an inch bigger"alice said seductively "hey wait a minute"Crystal exclamed.

"Actually that might not be a bad idea"Humphrey said Crystal scoffed "oh that's hurtful" "what,Kate's butt isn't that big!"humphrey exclamed Kate cast a glare at humphrey "what did you say?" humphrey just chuckled "it's a complement kate".

"Yeah kate learn to reconize em"alice laughed kate cast a glare at Alice who presented herself to Humphrey "come on humphrey,hump me"Alice giggled kate frowned she just met her but already she didn't like her "the agreement was that Crystal mate with humphrey"kate said anger was visibly present in her voice.

"And now a better girl saves the day"alice said "a better girl"Crystal exclamed insulted "look alice i want humphrey to stick his wolf in Crystal not you"kate said frowning alice chuckled "well i think that's for him to decide".

Everyone looked at humphrey "well humphrey which one of us are you gonna fuck"alice asked kate stood next to Crystal frowning "yes humphrey which"Crystal asked "here's a little help:if you choose alice you sleep outside"kate threatened causing humphrey to gulp.

"Uhhhh"humphrey "here's another helping paw:I'll throw in a blowjob and...I'll ride your wolfhood" humphrey looked back at kate "kate you never did that" kate scoffed "yes i have,remember when we mated on the first week of mating season months ago".

Humphrey shook his head "you didn't even start you said your back was hurting"humphrey complained.

"Well i am getting older,I'm not as flexible as i used to be"kate said frowning "heh humphrey I'm as old as kate here and I'm still athletic as a young wolf i can bounce on that cute wolfhood no difficulty"alice said seductively.

"Alice what are you trying to do,steal humphrey away from kate,look just let me be the one to do it if you go away me and north will...let you watch us the next time we mate"Crystal offered hesitant

Alice looked to north who hesently nodded Alice smerked "i wanna join in" Crystal tenced up but said "fine,you can join". Alice smiled "great,you lucked out kate" then north's eyes glowed and a wall of thick ice covored the entrance of the den.

Crystal sighed "Kate Humphrey we are so sorry about her,she's the bane of north's existence..and mine". Kate sighed "no worries i have a little sister who can be annoying too".

"Now where were we"Crystal asked looking at humphrey who chuckled nervously.

"I believe you and humphrey were about to get it on"kate chuckled "oh right right,let's get to it"Crystal said presenting herself to him humphrey gulped and mounted her his wolf instantly felt cold "oh jeez."humphrey groaned Crystal nodded.

Humphrey thrusted slow like extremely slow Crystal looked at him funny "uhhh humphrey...are you okay?" Humphrey smiled " ..why?" "Because your thrusting slow go faster."Crystal said humphrey instead thrusted harder when his hips hit Crystal's backside a loud smack was heard Crystal's eyes widened as she looked at kate "this is the animal,more like snail." Kate chuckled nervously then approached humphrey and sharply whispered in his ear "humphrey what are you doing,stop fooling around!" "Her ass is cold,it's like humping an ice cube!"humphrey responded in a quiet tone kate groaned "humphrey i swear you are such a baby." Then Crystal spoke "you know humphrey the idea of mating is to pound your lover's soul into another body...my soul is still here." Kate chuckled "yeah apparently humphrey prefers to pound a girl who's warm inside and not frozen." Crystal snorted "well I'm sorry if I'm freezing little humphrey,but the deal was kate mates with north and you mate with me,lucky for you I'm a patient wolf I'm seeing this to the end...even if this takes forever."Crystal said jokingly "little humphrey?"humphrey asked questionly "come on humphrey try to go a little faster."Kate encouraged.

Humphrey took a deep breath then started thrusting a little faster "there you go."Crystal said smiling humphrey started panting and groaned "my wolf is starting to...go..numb."humphrey groaned "ohh don't quit on me now,just hang on."Crystal said.

Humphrey kept thrusting and after a few more thrusts humphrey orgasmed but the cum froze instantly"holy crap!"humphrey exclamed as he pulled out quickly his wolfhood was blue and cold but he smiled "i..i did it!"

"Yes you did,not bad humphrey." Crystal commented humphrey's smile faded to nervousness "wait...is there a chance you and kate could become pregnant?" Crystal cackled "oh no no no,Cold lycan can't impregnate normal wolf nor can they be impregnated by normal wolves,we are safe."

Humphrey sighed in relief "oh okay good."

"However there was this confirmed report that a cold Lycan male successfully impregnated a normal female,i think her name was Candace." Kate and Humphrey looked at Crystal in confusion "the pup didn't have powers and had Candace's red fur." Humphrey and kate looked at each other nervously "but that was over 70 years ago,hasn't happen since so we are safe well see you guys later come on dear."Crystal said as her eyes glowed and the ice wall covering the entrance disappeared and North and Crystal walked out.

"Kate I'm scared."humphrey whimpered "Crystal said it hadn't happened in over 70 years so i think I'm safe."kate said "no...i think my wolfhood will turn into a popsicle...forever." Kate rolled her eye's.


End file.
